


Ru-Beat Gloom (IV)

by ManlyMan



Category: Ruby Gloom
Genre: Autumn, F/F, Fanart, Femslash, Luv(sic) part 4, Nujabes, Seasonal, Shing02, Song Lyrics, Summer, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManlyMan/pseuds/ManlyMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby, Iris, and Misery, with seasonal stuff going on around them as Luv(sic) part 4 plays in the background. I'm not even bothering with doing all six in order, I'm just getting them done as my muse demands.</p><p>Ruby Gloom is property of Nelvana.</p><p>Luv(sic) part 4 is property of Shing02, with much respect for the late, great Nujabes. May he rest in beats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ru-Beat Gloom (IV)




End file.
